Last Night Again
by scgirl-317
Summary: Sequel to Change of Heart. Ryan and Natalia try to act normal at work, the next day.


Title: Last Night Again

Author: scgirl_317

Summary: Sequel-ish to _Change of Heart_. After their night together, Ryan and Natalia try to act normal at work.

Author's Note: I intended for _CoH_ to be a one-shot. However, a combination of readers begging for more and the lyrics to one of the songs on my Steel Magnolia CD (great CD, go get it!) produced an idea for more. This was also a good way to take a break from another _CSI: Miami_ fic I've been working on. "Last Night Again" just seemed to work perfectly for this story. So this isn't a songfic, in the strictest sense, but it is inspired by "Last Night Again."

* * *

><p>Ryan and Natalia managed to make it to the lab without drawing too much attention to their tardiness. They ended up working on separate cases, but the glass walls of the lab did little to prevent their being able to see each other. More than once, their eyes met, and smiles came unbidden to their faces. Then they would go back to work, smile still in place.<p>

More than once, Ryan found himself watching her speak, trying to make out what she was saying. Memories of last night and this morning would drift to the forefront of his mind, the sounds that she had made as he had caressed her briefly taking over until he would shake his head and refocus on the task at hand.

More than once, Natalia would stare at Ryan after he returned to work. Memories of his warm body pressed up against her flooded her senses, exaggerating his present absence, until she reminded herself where she was.

Several times, Walter and Calleigh gave them odd looks, but neither pursued the matter. Eric grinned, but kept any observations to himself, having a pretty good idea as to why his colleagues were distracted. Molly noticeably avoided Ryan; he presumed it was because she was mad at him for canceling on her, and he couldn't blame her.

The day was fairly un-extraordinary, and they decided to go out for dinner afterwards. Walter already had a date for that night, so the two couples met up at a restaurant near the lab and claimed a corner booth. Eric raised an eyebrow as Natalia slid in next to Ryan, coming to sit closer than just a friend would, and he simply smiled. He had been hoping the two of them would get together at some point.

The waitress took their order, and Natalia and Calleigh excused themselves to go to the ladies room. Ryan was unable to keep his eyes from following Natalia until she rounded the corner to the restroom. He looked back to the other man who simply raised his eyebrow again.

"What?" Ryan asked, probably a little harsher than necessary.

That only made Eric's grin bigger, "I didn't say anything."

"No, well, you were thinking pretty loud."

"I'm just noticing how you and Natalia seem to be pretty… friendly… today," Eric excused.

Ryan saw through Eric's answer and realized they been caught. He shouldn't be surprised, but he had wanted to keep the change in his and Natalia's relationship under wraps for a bit, at least until they could sit down and talk about what it was they wanted from it.

Eric noticed the look of concentration on Ryan's face and was suddenly worried that he had maybe misjudged.

"Hey, this is a good thing, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a good thing," Ryan replied, the smile coming back to his face.

"Well, I'm glad," Eric said, leaning back. "It's about time you two had some good things in your lives."

"Thanks, man. Listen, we haven't had much time to talk about it, so can you keep this to yourself for now?"

"Keep what to myself?" Eric replied with a grin.

Ryan nodded. His previous nervousness gone, he settled in to wait for the girls to come back.

* * *

><p>"So what's up with you and Ryan?" Calleigh asked innocently as she touched up her lipstick in the bathroom mirror.<p>

"What do you mean?" Natalia tried to ask just as calmly, hoping she sounded more settled than she felt at Calleigh's sudden query.

"You seem pretty close, today," the blonde replied. "I know I'm not the only one who's noticed. Did something happen, last night?"

It was an innocent question, but the memories it drew back made Natalia flush, and that was answer enough for Calleigh.

"Something did happen! What? What happened?"

"Ryan came by my place about two, this morning," Natalia answered, figuring that Calleigh could just as easily guess on her own. "At first, he just held me. Then we talked. And then…" she trailed off with a nervous grin and a shrug.

"Oh my gosh, you slept with him? How was he, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He was…" Natalia found herself unable to come up with any words that adequately described Ryan as a lover. "I know this much, he's unlike anyone I've ever been with. Last night, it was raw, intense passion, but he still made sure I was satisfied before he was. But this morning he was soft, gentle, reverent even. It was amazing."

"I'm happy for you," Calleigh smiled, laying a hand on Natalia's arm. "Ryan's a great guy."

"I know, I keep wondering how I've missed it all these years."

"It can be easy to do, especially if the guy's right under your nose. And don't worry, I won't say anything until you guys say otherwise."

"Thanks, Calleigh. Well, I guess we'd better get back out there."

They were almost back to the table when a familiar voice called out, "Natalia?"

Natalia stopped and looked back to see an FBI agent she had worked with before she became a CSI.

"Greg? Wow, it's been, what four years? How are you?"

"Doin' better since I saw you walk up," he replied with a charming smile, taking one of her hands in his. "Greg Parker," he introduced himself to Calleigh.

"Calleigh Duquesne," she replied, noticing the way the guy eyed Natalia. She knew they were in sight of their table, and wondered if Ryan saw what was going on. She looked back to Natalia, "I'll see you back at the table."

"Care to join me for a drink?" Greg invited Natalia.

"Thanks, but I'm here with some friends," she turned him down.

"Right, the crime lab rats," he mused with obvious distain as he leaned back on the bar. "You're slumming it, Natalia. Shoulda staid with the Bureau."

Natalia matched his posture, "If I recall correctly, _we're_ the ones that found the mole in _your_ office."

"Even a blind squirrel finds a nut every now and then."

Ryan had been watching the exchange from his seat. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see perfectly. His jaw tightened as he saw the guy take Natalia's hand and all but undress her with his eyes. How could Calleigh just walk away without saying anything? His brow furrowed when Natalia leaned on the bar next to him. His confusion turned to surprise when Natalia suddenly kneed the man in the groin and walked away.

"That man was an asshole when I worked at the FBI, and he's an asshole still," Natalia huffed, sitting back down next to Ryan.

"Okay, never piss you off, good to know," Ryan noted, grinning as Greg managed to unfold himself and pay for his drink.

As he left, he shot Natalia one last look, and the temptation was too much. She raised an eyebrow at him before taking Ryan's face in hers and kissing him soundly. Eric and Calleigh laughed at the shocked look on Ryan's face until he responded by kissing her back.

Natalia smiled into the kiss. This was what she'd been thinking about all day. In the back of her mind—and sometimes the front—there had been a constant replay of the night before, and it had kept her on edge all day. Now that she was once again able to taste him, she seriously considered bidding Eric and Calleigh goodnight and dragging Ryan back home with her.

Ryan pulled back, breathless. He saw that Natalia's chocolate eyes were tinted almost black from the passion that burned behind them, and he knew his had the same glaze. He only looked away when he heard someone clear their throat. He had completely forgotten about their friends across the table.

Calleigh smiled, but Eric's amused grin made the blood rush up Ryan's neck. That only made Eric laugh.

"Oh, now you're embarrassed?" he asked.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do," Natalia said once she had regained control.

"Ya think?" Ryan stated sarcastically.

Eric still chuckled.

The waitress bringing their order gave a perfect distraction and the subject diverted until the end of the evening.

"So what now?" Calleigh asked.

"We haven't really had time to think about that," Natalia answered.

"I guess we just play this by ear," Ryan added, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, we're happy for you," Eric repeated his earlier words.

"Thanks," Ryan replied.

They soon made ready to leave. As they stood by the door, Natalia fished through her purse for her keys.

"Crap," she muttered as she went through the different pockets.

"Something wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"I must have locked my keys in my car," she sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I have a spare key, but it's at home. Can one of you give me a ride?"

"Hey, Ryan, I think that's your cue," Eric said with a grin.

"Just remember it's a school night," Calleigh added with a grin.

The two of them said goodnight and parted ways in the parking lot, leaving Ryan and Natalia standing in the entrance of the building.

"I really did lock my keys in my car," she said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you here," Ryan reassured her. "Come on."

After alerting the manager of the situation so he wouldn't have her car towed, Ryan guided Natalia to his car, even opening the door for her. Natalia knew he was well mannered, but it was something new to be on the receiving end or those manners. He drove back to her condo and parked in the same spot he had the night before.

Natalia went to where she kept her spare key, but the distinct jangling of keys made her stop. She looked to her front door, which Ryan had unlocked with her house key that was on her key chain.

"You stole my keys?" she asked, incredulous.

Ryan simply grinned in response.

"That's rather presumptuous, don't you think?"

"I call it 'planning ahead'," he replied, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"I can get my car in the morning," she said when he pulled back.

The dark look in her eyes had returned, and it ignited the passion in Ryan. He pulled her into the house, locked the door behind them, and proceeded to do what he did last night again and again.

'_Cause last night I was callin' you mine_

_Discoverin' each other 'til the mornin' light_

_And I don't know where this is goin'_

_But it sure feels right, I_

_Don't wanna leave you here tonight_

_So let's do what we did last night again._

_- _Last Night Again_, Steel Magnolia_


End file.
